Edward's redemption
by MiscellaneousTopics
Summary: based off the shawshenk redemption, this story begins with Envy, a criminal in jail, narrates how he met Edward, a teen framed for murder of his mother. then the two become friends but when an accident happens, the two might be separated. Edward and Envy


AUTHOR'S NOTE: I own nothing! Oh and characters are out of character, I had to make Edward more "uke" and Envy more "seme".

SUMMARY: I got inspired from The Shawshenk Redemption by Stephen King, so I decided to write my own version using characters from Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood in a two part story. So in my story it begins with Envy narrating how he met Edward, a young eighteen year old framed for murder of his mother, and how they became friends. Envy being a criminal with a ten year sentence for vandalism of private property. The two go through many challenges in prison until the two realize there's something else between them.

As I waited for the ferry to reach the other side, I couldn't help but think about him. I felt myself let out a chuckle, I remember how we first met. Not exactly a love story. When I first saw him, I didn't think much. The young teen, looked about fifteen. But that was probably due to the fact he was so short, he was my chibi. Edward Elric was just another blonde hunk, with golden hair, innocent eyes, and beautifully tanned skin.

"How long you wanna bet the blonde will last?" Havoc whispered to me. Havoc's been in here for seventeen years, a true smoker. He's one of my top customers, always wanting more cigarettes.

"Maybe five months, seven at most," I said back.

"Yeah, he's a real kid. He's gonna get it in the showers," Roy whispered while playing with a lighter. Roy was in for burning down a building, he's a real pyromaniac. I laughed, Roy was right.

"Yep, Scar won't show him any mercy. Think we should let him hang out with us?" Roy asked staring at the new "recruits".

"Eh, maybe, he's pretty ripped." I stared at the blonde's chest. I could see his abs underneath the thin black tank top; it should be illegal for him to wear leather pants with his ass.

Havoc and Roy started to double over laughing, I glared at them. I hoped Havoc would choke on that cigarette.

"Always staring at hunks huh, Envy?" Yep that's my name; my mother was a real freak. I had two brothers and one sister. Greed was my older brother, who claimed he was not a pimp but clearly was. Wrath was my younger brother, poor kid has ADHD. Sloth acted more like my mother than an older sister; she's the head of a cosmetic company. Then there was Lust, my cousin who was a currently a Hooter's waitress. Then there was my uncle, Gluttony, the world famous chef who had a huge appetite. Pride was my father, my mother's manager for her fashion company. I was in prison for vandalizing my mom's house. It wasn't my fault; she was going to send me to a military camp. But enough about me, I'm here to talk about Edward.

"You know it!" I was the only true gay person here. Everyone else only did it since there were no women around.

A few months passed before Edward said anything to me, I remember his first words to me.

"So I heard you have ways getting things from the outside," I turned from the incredibly, nauseating prison meal to face the small blonde. I smirked and said,

"Yeah, so what about it Chibi?" Whenever I called him that he would always have a vein pop out form his forehead and he would scream at me.

"Relax Chibi; you're going to give me a migraine." I stuck my finger in my ear for effect.

"Well, don't call me small! I'm not short," He looked so cute whenever he pouted. I laughed and said,

"Yeah right, how old are you? Fifteen? Sixteen?" Havoc was trying to keep in his giggled but failed. Roy was busy trying to trade three packs of cigarettes for a playboy magazine.

"As if! I'm eighteen!" He looked like he was about to explode so I stopped teasing him, for now.

"So what do you need?" I figured it is something like a lighter or some naughty magazines, but what he said next really surprised me.

"Can you get me a nail filer and some soap?" I practically spit out my milk.

"Why?" That was the most ridiculous request ever.

"I make little figurines out of soap; I used to do it with my mother and father."

"Hey kid, what you in for?" Havoc asked as he lit his fifth cigarette since morning.

"I was framed for killing my mother; my stupid son of a bitch dad did it. I know he did!" None of us had spoken anything until Edward asked so why are you here?" I smiled and said "destroyed my slut of a mom's house." Everyone knows Dante, the famous designer but they didn't know her real side.

"So can you get the soap?" he looked so innocent when he sits with his hands between his knees.

"Yeah, you know you're real cute kid. With your little figurines and all," Edward's head had turned as bright as the harsh sun.

"I'm not a kid! You're not that much older than me! What are you? Twenty?" I smiled and said "Forty." Havoc smacked my arm, laughing.

"Come on, tell him the truth Envy!"

"Okay, okay! I'm nineteen, turning twenty in June."

"That only makes you one year older, so don't look down upon me like I'm five," I smirked; he had just set himself up for an insult.

"I already look down on you like the rest of the world," He exploded after that. Who knew such a small person could have a big voice.

A few weeks later, after I got him the soap and file I went to check on him. We were kept in the same cell; he looked so peaceful when he slept.

"So how's the soap coming along?" I looked over his shoulders to find what seemed like a chess set.

"Great! Although it's harder to do this in private," The guards didn't like us with stuff from the outside so they would confiscate fifty things a week.

"So what are you doing this Friday?" I played with one of his locks. He glared at me.

"I'll be paragliding in Peru with Marilyn Monroe, what do you think?"

"Well the guys and I are having a game night, at nine in Roy's cell. You wanna come?" I didn't understand at first why I was so sweaty, it wasn't like I was asking him out to dinner or anything. But he had a way of making the hardest criminals weak in the knees.

"Sure, but I don't gamble," I could fall in love with eyes like his.

"You don't need to, we don't play for money. We play for fun. So are you interested?"

"Sure, you'll be there right?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?"

"Don't tell anyone but I'm scared of everyone in here," I wanted to hug the Chibi right there but instead I chuckled.

"So why aren't you afraid of me?" I looked the weirdest with my long, green hair, pale skin, and purple eyes.

"I don't know, I don't know."

Later on Friday, I waited for Chibi to finish taking his shower. I hoped Scar took a shower earlier, my felt my blood boil with the thought of his grubby hands all over Edo.

A few minutes later Edward walked out with his hair down instead of the usual braid. I tried to hide my blush but it didn't work.

"So, ready to go?" I asked looking away from the gorgeous teen in front of me.

"Sure, but won't the guards get angry?" So far, Edward hasn't gotten into any more trouble, he's so cute and innocent.

"Nah, enough bribes will keep them quiet. Come one before it turns into Sunday." We walked over to Roy's cell where Havoc, Roy, and two other guys were sitting on some wooden boxes surrounding a table. Hughes and Armstrong were okay guys, but were annoying sometimes. Hughes was the family man that always talked about his daughter and wife. Armstrong always went on about how this was passed down the Armstrong family for generations.

"You guys start yet?" I smirked. Roy looked up from an issue of playboy.

"Nah, we're just about to start." Edward sat down, looking more nervous than ever.

"So what are we playing tonight?" I expected a game of poker or blackjack.

"No cards, Hughes here lost them to Kimbly," I shuddered. Kimbly was the meanest and most psychotic guard ever, always going on about exploding things.

"So what do we now?" Havoc sighed, a cigarette dangled from his lower lip.

"Well there's beer…" Roy began but I cut him off.

"Oh no, not after what you did last time," He glared at me while Edward's face blinked in confusion.

"What happened?" he asked, Roy groaned as Hughes smile widened.

"Well after drinking a pack, our favorite pyromaniac got into a little bit of trouble."

"I beg you not to tell him," said the now embarrassed pyromaniac.

"Nope, this is for telling Elysia those curses." Hughes turned back to Edward.

"So anyway, we all went to sleep right? But the next morning I woke up to a guard shaking me. So I say 'what's the problem?' He urges that I should follow him. So he drags Envy and I down to the warden's office. First thing going through our heads is 'busted'. But when we saw why we were there, we just lost it."

"What was there?" Hughes and Havoc was one second away from laughing to death.

"Roy sleeping the warden's private fridge hugging a lamp," I finished for Hughes.

"Oh ha, ha now that you've all had your laughs can we do something else that doesn't remind me of my embarrassing moments?"

"Hmm, nope!" Roy threw a pillow at my head but I dodged it.

"No but seriously what do we do now?" Havoc asked.

"We still have a bottle," Roy smirked. As if on cue, we all scooted away from the pyromaniac.

"No not like spin the bottle! I meant we could always have a dare contest," I felt my shoulder relax as Edward's tensed up. Maybe I shouldn't have brought him here; he was like a child I needed to protect.

"Sure but nothing too daring okay?" Edward was looking down at his shoes.

"Sure, sure, now who wants to start?"

"I'll go first," Armstrong pointed to Roy for effect.

"I dare you to lick the bottom of Hughes shoes," Roy's face looked horrified while everyone else laughed. Edward started to smile, but he still looked worried. Roy bent down and quickly licked the sole of Hughes's shoes. Roy then proceeded to gargle away the taste of dirt with a beer smuggled by yours truly.

"Okay Havoc, I dare you to run through the hall in your underwear screaming 'SPRING BREAK!'" Havoc's mouth dropped as Roy chugged away more beer.

"No way!" he crossed his arms.

"Come on!" We all whined. Suddenly four puppy faces faced Havoc.

"No, never in a million years." Looks like I'll need to use torture.

"Oh yes you will if you want any more cigarettes," I dangled a pack from my fingers.

I had never seen eyes more wide than Havoc's eyes that night.

"Fine," he agreed. I smirked, I knew this weed fiend couldn't resist.

"Well go ahead," Armstrong gladly opened the doors. Havoc sighed before quickly getting out of his clothes.

"Well, I hate you all," he muttered as he sprinted outside.

"WOO HOO SPRING BREAK!" Five minutes and a tired Havoc later, we all waited for our laughter to die down.

"Edward," Edward flinched at his name.

"I dare you to piggy back Armstrong while singing 'Santa Clause is coming to town!'" I flinched, poor Edo. He was strong but was tiny.

"Aw come on Havoc, let the kid go."

"Nope, you guys made me run in my underwear so he has to piggy back Armstrong." I saw that he wasn't going to budge so it looks like I'm going to need to throw a rescue line.

"I'll do it for him," everyone's attention quickly glanced over to me.

"Envy, you don't have to do that." I just ran my fingers through his hair.

"Hey it's okay," I smiled. After me having a sore back, Hughes doing a handstand for ten minutes, and Armstrong chewing the five month old gum off the bed it was Armstrong's turn for a dare.

"Envy, I dare you to go outside and scream 'five dollars for a fuck!'" I cringed; of course he would use my sexuality into this. My cringe must have been obvious since Edward noticed it.

"I'll do it," Edward stood up.

"Aww, love birds sacrificing for each other?" Roy smirked. Edo and I both tensed up.

"No!" we screamed, red faced.

"It's okay Edo, you don't have to-" I turned to face Edward but saw he was already outside.

"FIVE DOLLARS FOR A FUCK!" Edward screamed. I slapped my forehead, how could I get poor Edo into this?

"I'll take you up on that offer," a familiar, chilling voice whispered from the dark. Edward turned around to find Kimbly smiling sadistically.

"Uh, I was just kidding," Edward stuttered as he tried to escape Kimbly's grip.

"Too bad, well I wasn't." I felt my blood boil, he needs to get his hands off chibi or else he'll be answering to me.

"Get off me!" I delivered a punch to Kimbly's face. And that's when everything went wrong.

In the morning Edward and I woke up to a couple of guards pushing us out of bed.

"Get up! The warden needs to see you!"

Dun, dun, dun! Yep I'll leave you with a cliff hanger for now, but I'll update later. I'm sorry I haven't written anything in a week but I was in Minnesota. So here's the first part of the two part story.


End file.
